1. Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relate to apparatuses for monitoring a process chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a plasma etching apparatus for manufacturing semiconductor components or LCD components, a plasma etching process using an RF power is performed. In particular, in the wafer manufacturing process, a silicon oxide film is used to form an interlayer insulating film, polysilicon doped with impurity is used to form a capacitor, and a dry etching process using plasma is used to perform patterning of the silicon oxide film or the polysilicon layer.
As the dry etching process, there is a transformer coupled plasma (TCP) etching method that uses a high density plasma (HDP) source system. In a TCP etching apparatus using the TCP etching method, a wafer is mounted on a bottom of an interior of a chamber, a process gas injection tube for injecting the process gas into the chamber is installed on one side of the chamber, and when injecting the process gas into the chamber and simultaneously generating the RF power, plasma is generated in the interior of the chamber to etch a top surface of the wafer.